pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanuel Carnevali
Emanuel Federico Carlo Carnevali (December 4, 1897 - January 11, 1942) was an Italian-American poet. Life Carnevale was born in Florence, Italy, to Tullio Carnevali (Lugo di Romagna, 1869), chief accountant of the prefecture, and Matilde (Plan) (Turin, 1873). Emanuel, Em or Manolo, as he was alternately called, came into the world after his parents had separated; after a childhood spent between Pistoia , Biella and Cossato , and after his mother's death (1908), was put into college by his father who, remarried, wanted to reach the new family in Bologna . In 1911 Carnevale won a scholarship to the prestigious College Marco Foscarini of Venice and spent nearly two years, before being expelled. In 1913 he entered the Pier Crescenzi Technical Institute of Bologna, where he studied under literary critic and narrator Adolfo Albertazzi . This relationship with the teacher, while not completely peaceful, for Carnivale represented an initial confirmation of his literary vocation. As he himself says in his novel The First God (written in English and translated into Italian by his half-sister Maria Pia, daughter of her father and his new wife) , after continuing quarrels with his father whom he considered too authoritarian and reactionary, he decided to emigrate in the United States in 1914 at just 16 years of ge.. Emanuel sailed from Genoa Caserta on March 17, 1914 and arrived in New York on April 5. His life from then until 1922 was split between New York and Chicago, in the beginning without knowing a word of English and exercising odd jobs – dishwasher, grocery boy, waiter, cleaner floors, snow shoveller – and experiencing hunger, abject misery and privations of all sorts. In time, he learned the language (in part by reading commercial signs in New York), he began to write and send verses in all the magazines he knew. Initially rejected, his poems began to be published as and Emanuel to be known in the literary, becoming friends with several poets, including Max Eastman ( 1883rd - 1969th ), Ezra Pound , Robert McAlmon ( 1896 - 1 956 ), and William Carlos Williams (who mentione Carnevali in his Autobiography of 1951 ). Forgotten by critics and the public, he has left a small but sharp and strong mark in t20th-century American literature. While living in near poverty, going from job to job, and from love to love, attending prostitutes and thugs, he managed to participate, as a foreigner, to the renewal of the literary American era. Sherwood Anderson inspired him when writing the story "Italian Poet in America." 1941. His poems were published by the magazine Poetry, founded in 1912 and directed by Harriet Monroe, and of which he became himself, for a short time, an associate editor. He was the author of short stories Tales of an Hurried Man ( 1925 ), then left New York and Emilia Valenza, the girl originally from Piedmont who married in 1917 and lived with him in the then infamous "East Side" of Manhattan, to leave in Chicago, where he lived in hardship translating and collaborating in "Others." His letters to Benedetto Croce and Giovanni Papini will then copy the title of I disturb America (1980), edited by Gabriel Cacho Millet, who also collected the essays and reviews and the Diary Bazzanese. Struck by a nervous disease, the ' sleeping sickness , in 1922 he returned to Italy, where he lived the last twenty years between the hospital and various pensions Bazzano , the Policlinico of Rome and Bologna Villa Baruzziana clinic, and where he continued to write As always, in the English language . He died on 11 January 1942 in the Neurological Clinic of Bologna, mockingly muffled by a mouthful of bread. Two days later he was buried in the Certosa cemetery in Bologna. Writing During his life he published only the short story collection Tales of an Hurried Man in Contact Editions Robert McAlmon, Paris in 1925. The autobiographical novel The first god was published posthumously in 1978 , edited by Maria Pia Carnevale. Recognition In popular culture He has dedicated the song The First God 1 of Massimo Volume (contained in their drive along the edges ), and one of his poems (Almost a God) has been set to music by the band Movie Star Junkies . The Museo Civico Archeologico Arsenio Crespellani with the Municipality of Bazzano published'm a drifter and sow words from a hole in the pocket, by Aurelia Casagrande, Bazzano: Notebooks of the Rock, 2008 at the Municipality of Bazzano has preserved the archive cards Carnevali acquired by the family of the writer by the municipality of Bazzano and now preserved in the communal archives. The band Acustimantico released a CD called "Santa Isabel" with the song Em, Emanuel Carnevali that goes to America (The Divers, 2004). The singer Bobo Rondelli album "As the carnivals" (Picicca Discs / The Cage in March 2014) opened the gathering with the song "Carnival" that, in the inside back cover, is said to be "inspired by and dedicated to Emanuel Carnevali (Semino words from a hole in the pocket ...) " Publications Poetry *''Fireflies''. Cambridge, MA: Sans Souci Press, 1970. *''Furnished Rooms'' (edited by Dennis Barone). New York: Bodighera Press, 2006. *''Neuriade / Shorties''. Chicago: Danaides Press, 2013. *''Sorrow's Headquarters''. Chicago: Danaides Press, 2014. Short fiction *''A Hurried Man''. Paris: Contact Editions, 1925. Non-fiction *''Autobiography'' (compiled by Kay Boyle). New York: Horizon Press, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Emanuel Carnevale," WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 29, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References ^ Texts Along the edges of the disk , massimovolume.it. Retrieved on 07-10-2010. Works [ change | edit wikitext ] I want to disturb America: letters to Benedetto Croce and Giovanni Papini and others, edited by Gabriel Cacho Millet, Florence: The House of Usher, 1981 Diary Bazzanese and other pages, edited by Gabriel Cacho Millet, Bazzano: Notebooks della Rocca, 1994 Essays and reviews, edited by Gabriel Cacho Millet, Bazzano: Notebooks of the Rock, 1994 The first god, by Maria Pia Carnevali, with an essay by Luigi Ballerini, Milan: Adelphi , 1978, 1994 ISBN 88-459-0362-1 Stories of a man in a hurry, and other writings, edited by Gabriel Cacho Millet, trad. Maria Pia Carnevali, Rome: Fazi , 2005 ISBN 88-8112-690-7 Mario Ricci, I'm an American poet: dialogue with Emanuel Carnevali, Bologna: Every man and all men, 2007 ISBN 9788887015478 White and other early prose memoirs, translation by Francesco Cappellini, Via del Vento editions , necklace Witches, October 2010 Notes External links ;Poems *Emanuel Carnevali in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "In This Hotel," "His Majesty the Letter-carrier," "Drôlatique-sérieux," "When It Has Passed," "To the Poets," "Sentimental Dirge," "Walt Whitman," "Morning," "Noon," "Afternoon," "Evening," "Night," "Lake," "Sleep," "Aubade," "Encounter," "Sermon," "Hope," "Insomnia," "Smoke," "Funeral March," "Italian Song," "Old Accustomed Impudent Ghost," "Invocation to Death" *Emanuele Carnevali 1887-1942 at the Poetry Foundation ;About *Emanuel Carnevali in Italy and America" *This article uses Creative-Commons-licensed text from Wikipedia. Original article is at "Emanuel Carnevali"